That which was lost
by Fastcart
Summary: An SMT:Nocturne fanfiction,which talks about the life of the trio before the conception.
1. Childhood blues

I don't remember much about my childhood,my parents died when I was 5 that's all I can say about them.

No one in my family wanted to take care of me so I was sent into an orphanage, it was a small ,old building,there were about 30 other children there,the food was bad,the beds uncomfortable and the staff members...they were kind.

The director of the orphanage was called Shin Kashima,he was a short and chubby man,he was strict but kind,the orphanage was named after him.

Since i wasn't good at expressing myself I had a hard time making friends,all the other children were either older or younger than me so I never had anything in common with them,in the end I was isolated from the rest.

One day a new kid came to the orphanage,she was 6 years older than me,she was the first friend I made there,and probably the first friend I made in my life.

Her name was Yuko and she was really energetic, she would often pushed me around looking for something to do and when the other kids bullied me she would stand up for me,before I realized I was calling her Yuko-nee,we spent pretty much everyday playing together,the food was still bad and the beds were still uncomfortable but somehow it didn't bothered me anymore.

But that happiness couldn't last forever,one day an old man came to the orphange,the director refered to him as Dr Takao ,the staff made us stand in a straight line while he examined us.

When he was looking at me I couldn't help but to feel disgust,I didn't know anything about him but one thing was certain,he was a bad person.

After he examined all of us he went to the Director's office,they talked for a while and then the Director asked Yuko-nee to come to his office too,I decided to wait for Yuko-nee by the door.

I happened to hear a bit of their conversation, he wanted to adopt Yuko-nee,but the Director was resisting to the idea(Maybe he felt the same way I did about him),in the end Director Kashima said that Yuko-nee should decide what to do,in that moment I felt a surge of happiness raising from somewhere inside me,Yuko-nee wouldn't leave me behind,she would stay,we were friends after all.

She left the orphanage that day and never came back.

A year after that Director Kashima passed away because of a heart attack,the orphanage was left without any funding and it was closed shortly after,the children were sent to other orphanages.I escaped before they could send me somewhere else,I knew Yuko-nee would come back one day,it was my duty as her friend to wait for her.

I couldn't last a week on my own of course,in the fifth day I passed out,I hadn't eaten properly in days so my body was really weak.

I woke up because of the cold,I felt snow falling on my cheeks,the field in where I was laying was now pure white,since I couldn't stand I decided to ask for help but nobody was around and no matter how much I screamed for help nobody would come.

At that moment I realized,I would die there,nobody would come to help me,nobody would know why I escaped.

Despite this I wasn't scared,my mind was as cold as the snow that was falling,if that was fate I would accept it,afterall there was nothing I could do.

"I hate the snow"

I muttered to myself,I smiled wryly because that would probably be my last words and they were so trivial.

Then I heard steps coming from behind me,the steps where followed by a calm,almost too calm voice that said almost in a whisper:

"Yes,I hate the snow too"

A blond young man was standing there,his black suit contrasted the snow so strongly that it reminded me of a Shinigami.

"You will die if you keep laying there,you know?" he said cheerfully.

But I couldn't answer,I was too tired for that.

"Answer me,do you still want to live,even though there's nothing you can obtain in this rotten world?" his cheerful tone was now gone,I felt scared.

But still I managed to nod,Yuko-nee would be sad if I died.

"Very well,then let's make a contract."

END OF PART 1.

Since my English is not so good I may have made some mistakes,feel free to tell me about them and criticize the story as well.

The next part will be about Naoki's first day in highschool and how he met Chiaki and Isamu.


	2. Teenagers Rhapsody Part 1

I'm not a morning person unfortunately,it takes me about two hours to be fully awake.

Today's my first day in highschool,I live near to it so waking up about an hour before the entrance ceremony should be enough,but once again I wouldn't be fully awake yet.

I woke up 2 hours early and went jogging,it's not like I particulary enjoy running or anything,it's just something I feel like I have to do.

I came back to my apartment and took a shower,changed to my uniform and head towards school.

The entrance ceremony was boring as I expected,after the ceremony I went to my classroom,I entered the room and lazily greeted those who were in there already.

My seat was in the last row,I sitted an took a glance at my classmates,most of them seemed to be fairly normal.

"Hey there,I'll be sitting next to you,my name is Nitt-"

It seems to be pretty cloudy right now,it will probably rain tonight.

"Hey! Are you listenin-"

The guy in front of me has an afro-like hair style,it might block my view of the blackboard,what a pain...

"Okay,that's it"

While I was wondering what kind of hair conditioner the afro student used I felt someone hitted me in the head.

"What was that for!?" I said.

"So I finally got yout attention,huh?"

The first thing I noticed was the hat she was wearing.

"My name is Isano Nitta,i'll be sitting next to you from now on"

"I'm Naoki Kashima,nice to meet you" I said,pretending to care.

"And he's my brother Isamu,as you can see we're twins"

Just as she said her brother was identical to her,except he wasn't wearing that obnoxiously big hat.

"Yeah,I'm Isamu,nice to meet you and all that shit"

"Nice way to state that you're an idiot" I said almost in a whisper,but loud enough for him to hear.

He started to scowl,when he was about to say something back we all heard a femenine voice coming from behind the door.

"Now everyone go to your seats!"

Then she entered the room,10 years is a lot of time,we both changed a lot but I was capable of recognise her,and judging the expression on her face when she looked at me she probably recognised me too.

"My name is Yuko Takao and I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on,nice to meet you all"

"Woah,she's so hot" said the afro student to the guy that was sitting next to him.

"..." I already knew it was her of course,but hearing her adressing herself had a strong impact on me,so I just stayed silent like an idiot for a while.

"Now everyone,introduce yourselves,you there on the first row,start!" She said cheerfully while pointing at the girl in the first seat of the first row.

"M-My name is..."

"Speak louder,we can't hear you" said a girl in the third row.

"...My name i-is C-Chiaki Hayasaka,n-nice to meet y-you" she sitted back as quickly as she could,hiding her face behind her hair.

"She's kinda cute,right?" said Isano,looking at me.

"Yeah,whatever" I answered.

We all introduced ourselves,that Isamu guy did so in a really annoying manner,acting all friendly and with a perpetual fake smile on his face.

Isano did a fairly normal introduction,she took her hat off and started playing with it while she was talking but that was the only thing worth mentioning about it.

My introduction was quite normal too,I speaked as politely as I could,and tried to smile a little.

After that the day was over,Isano started pestering me about walking home with her and Isamu,at first I rejected the idea,but she was so insistent that I ended up going with them.


	3. Teenagers Rhapsody Part 2

I woke up two hours early,as usual.

As I was jogging down my usual route I spotted some girls from my class hanging out in the park near my apartment.

I only knew their names but since we're classmates I decided it would be rude to just ignore them.

As I approached them I noticed they were lightly hitting the girl in the middle of the round.

I started walking towards them slowly,I could hear how they were insulting the braided girl.

"Bullying,huh?" I said loud enough for them to hear me.

They jumped back awkardly,I must have scared them a little.

They kept quiet for a while,looking at each other nervously.

The one that broke the ice was the shortest of the three girls

"It's not bullying,we're just playing around a little"

After the short girl said that the other two seemed to gain some courage and started giving me excuses.

"Yeah,she's not hurt or anything"

"It's what friends do"

Since I kept quiet the whole time they started gazing at me,and then...

"Hey you're Kashima right? From our class"

"I certainly am,thanks for remembering me,now if you'll excuse me I have something to discuss with her"

I took Hayasaka's hand and walked away from the three girls,I could hear them bad mouthing us for a while as we went away. 

Hayasaka seated on a bench in the park,she was really quiet and hid her face as usual,since our conversation wasn't going anywhere I decided to go buy some drinks just to give her some time to think what to do next.

"Is cola alright,Hayasaka-san?"

"..." She nodded slightly

"Okay,be right back" As I started to walk away I heard a whisper coming from behind my back

"I was o-okay,you shouldn't have helped me,they'll start naking fun out of y-you too" Her voice started to shake more and more as she talked,and then it came to an abrupt end.

"I'll be okay,they won't mess with me,they only pray on those that are weaker than them" I said as cheerfully as I could. 

"..." 

Hayasaka's was looking at her feet now,her movements were rather awkward,and most of the time they were so sudden they could actually surprise me.

"...S-so if I was stronger than them they wouldn't make f-fun out of me?" She looked at my eyes for the first time,she seemed to be really desperate so I had to answer seriously this time.

"That's right,if you were to become stronger nobody could make fun of you" I knew,of course,that there are exceptions,some people won't care if you're stronger,smarter or better than them,they will make fun out of you Hayasaka didn't need to hear that.

"...H-How do I become stronger?" She said,her voice wasn't shaking anymore.

As i was about to answer an idiot came out of nowhere.

"Yo,you two seem to be having a really nice morning date here,mind if I tag along?" said the idiot,while smiling mockingly.

"Nice way of ruining the mood Isamu,seems like I won't get a girlfriend as long as you're around,huh?" I said while giving him a death stare.

"I won't let you get a girlfriend before i do." he said cheerfully while looking for something in his pocket.

"What are you doing here so early anyways?" I don't really care about his private life but it is odd to run into him this early in the morning.

"Stuff" he said while looking around the park making sure to avoid eye contact.

Then he took his hand out of his pocket while saying "Found it!" loudly,he was holding a worn-out leather wallet in it.

"Hey Naoki,want to grab something to eat before school?

I got my paycheck yesterday" 

As i was about to accept his offer I remembered the girl that was standing silently behind me.

"Hey,Hayasaka want to tag along?"

END OF PART 2,TEENAGE RHAPSODY


End file.
